Warrior lore
All that can be said about warriors and lore is that there has always been warriors in every race, from the murlocs to the tauren! Anyone willing to take up arms to defend their people can be classed as a warrior. As there is no real lore for warriors, this page shall be used to list famous, historical and/or legendary warriors. Burning Crusade Update: With the 7/31/06 update concerning the Burning Crusade expansion, it has been revealed that the Blood Elf race will not be able to play the Warrior class, in lieu of gaining the Hunter class. While the Community Managers insist this does not break any sort of tradition, reaction in the forums has shown a lot of negativity/confusion. One possible explaination is that the Blood Elf race thirsts so much for arcane energy that the mana-using Hunter class would be more viable than Warriors. Keep in mind that Blood Elves were previously High Elves, a great number of whom were great at archery. If this mana-driven argument is true, this leaves a couple questions. One, what happened to the generic concept of taking up arms? It's suggested that what would have been the Warrior base class is now the Blood Elf Paladin, such that all Warriors are members of the Blood Knights. Two, why are there Rogues? The insidious of the Rogues would be in line with the Blood Elves' reckless search for power. Three, if they love mana so much, why are they not Shaman? Shaman are gifted with the power and attunement from Nature, something that the Blood Elves have yet to obtain or encounter. But others then argue, if the Blood Elves were capable enough to steal and corrupt The Light and the power it affords, why could the same not be done with the elements that empower Shaman? However, several of these arguments are flawed. Shamans receive their powers by asking, not manipulating. The Light is explained as a power one can tap into by having a personal relationship of himself relating to the universe, which explains why traditionally "evil" races with malicious intent could harness the power of the Light for beneficial use such as healing. The Spirits are deitic forces of nature who embody their respective forces of nature - something much harder to tame rather than, say, the Naaru, who are beings of pure Light. Second, the Hunter class is an echo of the Blood Elves' past in a more nobler time. Is it so far-fetched to assume that there are Blood Elves who still cling on to the old ways, much like Orcish Warlocks do to their less appealing past? They have also joined a faction where three of its races - Orcs, Taurens and Trolls - revere the way of the Hunter, even going so far as to model their whole societies around respect for the Hunt and the Wilds. To the first race in the world to create the art of Ranging, this is a very conducive environment for Hunters to thrive. And lastly, in a faction where three other races are significantly bigger and much more physically powerful, and a fourth race whose muscles never flag or tire, it is quite plausible for every Blood Elf no matter what his vocation in battle to associate himself with magic. Afterall, High Elves were the first race to embrace arcane magic and even use it as a way of life, and are the indisputed masters of arcane magic to this day. Every Blood Elf from all walks of life share this bond, just as every Tauren at heart is still a hunter. =Main Races= Human Warriors Anduin Lothar, the Lion of Azeroth, Supreme Allied Commander, fell in battle against Orgrim Doomhammer. Danath Trollbane: member of the Alliance Expedition to Draenor; missing since the closure of the Dark Portal. Dwarven Warriors Magni Bronzebeard: King of Ironforge Muradin Bronzebeard, a Mountain King was the head of the Explorer's Guild. He was killed by Arthas in Northrend. Kurdran Wildhammer: MIA in Outland? Falstad Dragonreaver: Head of the Wildhammer clan Night Elven Warriors Kur'talos Ravencrest was the original leader of the Night Elf resistance during the War of the Ancients. He died not long after Archimonde first joined the battle. Jarod Shadowsong was the head of the Kaldorei/Tauren/Earthen/Demigod army that fought Archimonde at the end of the War of the Ancients. He (barely) survived melee combat with the Defiler. His fate remains unknown. Desdel Stareye was the inept leader of the Kaldorei resistance to the Burning Legion. He was killed by an attack that most other warriors would have seen coming. Gnomish Warriors Draenei Warriors Orcish Warriors Grom Hellscream, a blademaster, died from his injuries in the aftermath of killing Mannoroth and freeing the orcs from their bloodlust forever. Orgrim Doomhammer died from fatal injuries after freeing orcs from the Internment camps Thrall, son of Durotan, is the current Warchief (though it is important to note that he is also a Shaman and a Far Seer.) Troll Warriors Vol'jin, the leader of the Darkspear Trolls. He is also a Witch Doctor. Tauren Warriors Cairne Bloodhoof is the Tauren Grand Chief (he may also be a shaman of sorts). Forsaken Warriors =Other Races= The Pit Lord Magtheridon was the ruler of Outland until deposed by Illidan. The demon hunter Illidan, who is an accomplished warrior and sorceror. The Lich King, formerly Prince Arthas Menethil. He is the singular entity of both Ner'zhul and Prince Arthas. Category:Warriors Category:Lore